1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for manufacturing and producing food products. Such food products include stuffed wieners and wieners completely or partially encapsulated within bread or bun outer coverings. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for forming bores or recesses within food products. A bore or recess is formed in one food product for receipt of another food product within the recess or bore.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various machines for hollowing or coring frankfurters, weiners or buns for the receipt of another food product are known. Hollow frankfurters are formed by a machine seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,571 to R. M. Johnson. It is suggested in Johnson that the opening formed by the machinery is for the insertion of condiments into the interior of the frankfurter. Another machine for making a bore along the length of frankfurters is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,491 to L. G. Edwards. Bun forming machinery for making elongated buns with deep recesses along the length thereof, and having closed ends, for receiving frankfurters, relish and other food, is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,726 to C. W. Brewer. Brewer is similar to conventional buns, eliminating the hinge.
L. Schott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,154, discloses a means and method for inserting a filling of cheese along the length of a frankfurter. A tool first cuts a strip of cheese and the tool is inserted into one end of the frankfurter, depositing the cheese in the opening previously made by the tool.
An edible food product envelope formed by the insertion of a pair of inclined surfaces into a bun is shown in K. Bemis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,576. K. Bemis in U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,189 shows a second utensil for making a slit in a bun to carry food products. Finally, K. Bemis in U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,920 discloses a device to fill the pocket of a bun, made through use of one of the other Bemis utensils, with another food product.
An iron, including a cavity or a recess, defining a mold for a food product to be formed about a previously cooked sausage or frankfurter is seen in F. Matson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,603. A core device about which dough is baked, forming a recess for stuffing and the like, is seen in C. Wilkes, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,031.
A plunger device for filling sandwich buns having interior openings therein is discussed in H. Clevenger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,682. A coring device for rolls is also seen in C. Haskel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,679,660. An implement for piercing an end of a baked product, along a longitudinal axis to within a short distance of the opposite end of the product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,532 to B. Pulver. The recess formed in Pulver is used to receive food filling.
A structure for making filled food products is shown in Nelson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,649. Nelson extrudes dough pieces onto a coring device. The dough pieces are cooked, leaving a core within the dough for receipt of filler or stuffing at a later time.
Augering out the interior of a bun with an auger device for later extrusion of a filling into the bun is known in the prior, non patented, art. A weiner totally encapsulated in dough is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,968 to D. F. Allen. R. Laugherty, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,503 discloses a food product including an elongated tubular wiener partially encapsulated by a bun completely around the circumference and along at least one-half the length of said wiener. The wiener has a bore extending substantially the entire length of the wiener, which bore receives condiments.
A food product insertable within a food recess of another edible food product is shown in C. Baisden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,554. Baisden also describes a mold for making the edible food product used to receive the second food product.
Various other stuffed wieners and bores in buns are seen in W. Serr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,522; W. Serr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,435; N. Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,121; J. Lynn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,719; D. Holibaugh, U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,283; M. Brin, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 118,614; and E. Mandelbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,191.